project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Aries Esha
Construction worker of the apocalypse; hoping to pick up the pieces again. Appearance Play By: Mark Salling Hair: Brown Eyes: Hazel Complexion: Tanned Body Type: Slight Body Builder Height: 6 foot, 4 inches Weight: 176 lbs. Clothing: Blue jeans, t-shirts, basketball shorts, boots. Inventory: *2 packs of food *2 water bottles *changes of clothes 3 *utility belt knife, screwdriver, hammer, small length of chain, lighter/matches *Rock hammer weapon Overall: Aries stands at 6'4'' and is incredibly proud of his height, he usually can be found wearing his shirts without sleeves or button ups without them being buttoned. Showing off is one of his essentials. Not even the zombie apocalypse could keep this man from being has handsome as he could be with a crooked grin to win the hearts of anything desiring penis within two miles.'' He has his hair cut normally very short, sometimes with an inch high mohawk but those times are rather rare as he can't stand when his head gets itchy. Personality Aries "Ace" Esha is, at first glance, the sterotypical bullying jock. Arrogant, rude, and judgmental, Aries is under the unwavering belief that because he used to be good at sports and could lift a 120 pound piece of dead weight, that he was better than everyone else. He is also a bit "gangster" as he abuses many 'dweebs' and had once been sent to juvie due to his delinquint behavior. He loves to start trouble, having held a fire extinguisher in his hand and spraying an unpopular kid in school with it. Because of his superiority, he believes that allows him to mistreat anyone else who he feels is different from him. Aries also has a very easily provoked temper and will attack friends and enemies at a drops of a hat if pushed. Aries' arrogant behavior has made it to where he often doesn't consider the consequences of his actions and behavior and how it might affect others. Aries' arrogance not only relates to social politics but also in regards to relationships. Although crude, Aries is nonetheless handsome and he knows it. As such, he feels any and all women are fair game for his sexual prowess. He's shown himself to be particularly fond of older women. In truth, however, Aries is willing to have sex with any woman who is available, even if they're his best friend's girl. He also seems to revel in the chase and the conquest. However, although Aries rarely shows it, he does have several surprising good qualities. He is sensitive about being liked and popular and finds the idea of being an outsider or bullied unnerving and has been shown to feel guilty for behaving that way towards others so much that he doesn't extend his bullying to friends or family. He knows that his actions are wrong and owns up to that; he doesn't lie about it. Aries also finds family very important, as he has a regular family event in which his mother, sister and himself will watch Schindler's List. When his mother asks him to date a nice Jewish girl, he does so and asks a girl from his class out in order to honor his mother's request. Aries is proved to be loyal on occasion, he is incredibly devout to Thomas Haney and will sucker punch the mortal hell out of anyone that gives the guy trouble. He plays this off as their friendship playing on the two of them and doesn't look past it to what he really feels it is. After having met Thomas, his juvenile behavior has lessened and he appears to be on better terms with people from his past. Skills *Building – Because of his own background in building/construction, Aries can usually spot whenever something isn't being build the right way and knows if it'll hold or not. He's rather technical when it comes to keeping things steady and will beat motherfuckers away from his work space. Fear the hammer. *Public Communication/Leadership – Having been the head of a construction team even at his young age, Aries is very good at giving orders and explaining them. His groups have always had a very good succession rate and he's very proud of this. *Driving – Aries was a bit of a daredevil in his younger years. He can drive fast and turn on a dime if he knows that he can handle the vehicle. Well hell, the vehicle, in his opinion, doesn't matter as long as it runs. If it doesn't, then it probably wasn't good enough to have been made in the first place. He can drive as safely or as dangerously as he wishes and usually remain unscathed. History Aries was born to an unwed Jewish mother who was promptly left by his father, effectively leaving Aries alone with her and two older sisters. She was forced to move back to Georgia after being abandoned with three children and hardly ever had time for her young son. Seeing this, Aries' grandmother took to him and was more than happy to spread love to the young boy. When he found out that his mother was a stripper, Tracey, he began acting out after being teased about it by older boys in school, leading to he delinquent behavior that he showed in high school. It wasn't until his sophomore year that he met Thomas Haney and was inspired through the younger man to change his behavior. He began going to a building and construction class at the local vocational school during the second half of the day. He graduated school, reverting his former bully status to a little less mean and went on to work under a contractor while still keeping in touch with Thomas through weekend bro-parties, the internet and their cell phones. When the outbreak began, Aries immediately thought of his family as well as Thomas. Checking on his family first and finding them dead, he was devastated but worked on finding Thomas. Saving the other from being barricaded in his bookstore, he now travels with Thomas while fighting his own internal battles. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Male